Divine Intervention
by Dawnie-7
Summary: She didn't want to do it, feed the beast. But Sam did ask her for help, right? Set during season 2, based off of a scene in 'Houses of the Holy'.


**A/N:** Short little nonsense drabble based on a scene in 'Houses of the Holy' from season 2. Just suppose Sam didn't trust Dean to stay in on his own and called on a little help.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Intervention<strong>

It had seemed simple enough at the time. Of course knowing what she knew now, seeing what she had seen…... If she could go back she probably would've declined the request. But she couldn't help it. It was a bit of an unspoken rule between _most_ hunters, you lend a fellow hand to those who have done the same to you when you can. Her dad was a good friend of Bobby's, and therefore a good friend of John's, so naturally she had met them and even spent a good chunk of her life around them, meaning she also spent a good chunk of time around Sam and Dean as well. She knew all about them. Well, not everything, but the basics, the main stuff, the important stuff, the stuff they wished she didn't know, at least Dean anyways. She wouldn't go so far as to say they were _friends, _it was more of a 'friend of a friend of a friend' type thing, but still, they were well enough acquaintances.

So when she got a call out of the blue from Sam asking if she could come keep a watch out over Dean to make sure he didn't sneak out of their motel room while Sam went to do some investigating on a recent case they had come across, she said yes.

Again, it had seemed simple enough.

At first it was pretty much as she had expected. Dean pouted and grumbled about how he didn't need a babysitter, Sam insisting he couldn't trust him to stay put and that after the whole 11 o'clock News story thing, they couldn't exactly risk Dean being out and about in public, let alone a government facility. Then a small argument ensured before she decided it was time to bring up the fact that she had brought food, more of a peace offering than anything else but they didn't need to know that. She put the burgers, beer and the slice of pie on the table and it was enough to distract Dean long enough for Sam to sneak out. Once again, she knew the basics.

They ate in silence for the most part. She knew, of course, that Dean was never much of the conversational type to begin with, add in the shit hand they had been dealt lately plus the fact that he was on lockdown from a hunt and she was just glad he didn't have a gun to her head so she didn't try to pry any. It was after lunch though that things got iffy.

He was pacing the room back and fourth, fidgeting with his assortment of weapons the first hour, turned to the motel provided 'Adult Entertainment' channels the second, causing her to make a note to herself to always have a pair of ear plugs with her in case a situation like this ever came up again, and then hour three hit. She had been reading a book she brought along when she absently heard him rustle through the change in his pocket and then heard him plop down on one of the beds. It was when the soft buzzing sound started that she finally looked up. He had turned on the 'Magic Fingers' bed vibrator. She had given him a questioning stare but he just shrugged it off before grabbing his ipod and putting in the ear plugs. Hey, as long as she didn't have to fight him from leaving she didn't care what he did.

But then he added another quarter, and another, and another and another.

He had gotten a little _too_ into it. The look on his face, he was enjoying himself a little _too_ much. It was somewhat mesmerizing at first, in the way of seeing a train crash but not being able to take your eyes off of it, but after the initial bemusement it had decidedly become the worst mental image she had ever seen in her entire life, and she had seen some crazy things, and quite frankly, it was starting to freak her out.

She was ready to bail from her post and abandon her mission when Sam finally returned, now able to share in her discomfort. He had a moment of stunned silence himself before he finally, hesitantly, got Dean's attention, telling him what he had found out, but not before Dean went on to explain the true magic in the magic fingers. It was also then that Dean ran out of quarters, which was enough in itself to make her want to believe in this whole miracle business that was apparently going around.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but she ended up joining them on the remainder of the hunt, much to Dean's protest especially seeing as she didn't have any quarters to contribute to his newfound habit. And by the end of it all, she still wasn't exactly sure what had happened. It was as if everything had gone by in a blur. She remembered seeing some unexplainable, at least anything reasonable, acts of what she could only best describe as divine intervention, which was odd because she had always been a skeptic of that stuff. She remembered Dean's longing looks at the vibrator machine and begging for quarters like a heroin addict begging for a hit, and more than anything she remembered hearing private and personal conversations between the two brothers that were never meant for her ears.

She was standing outside the motel room, after everything had been said and done when it all finally hit her.

She didn't understand.

Even with all the evil she had seen in her life she just couldn't understand how two people, two genuinely good people, could get slammed with so much. They had lost their mother, they had lost their father, hell they seemed to lose most everyone that was close to them, lord only knew what was in store for Sam and Dean, well it all seemed to rest on his shoulders. She could see it in his eyes, in the tension of his entire being. Behind the cocky, carefree front he was scared, he was worried and he was tired. How could he stand to do it? How could he even stand to get up in the morning? It wasn't really even a question she had to ask herself, she knew the answer. Sam, it was all for Sam.

It wasn't her place to try to talk to either of them about any of it, not that it would even help if she did. She couldn't guarantee Sam that there was someone other than Dean watching out for him like he desperately wanted to believe. Or that he would be saved. She most definitely couldn't ease the burden any for Dean. But there was something, she knew, that she could do. It was the last thing in the world she wanted to do but if it provided something, even the smallest bit of escape for one of the brothers, well, she felt it was God's Will, if there truly was such a thing, for her to do it.

After a quick goodbye and a 'see ya around' to Sam as he headed out of the small room she walked in to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed zipping up his duffle bag.

"Hey."

He looked up briefly and mumbled a 'hey' back before looking back down.

"Well you two take care of yourselves out there and if you ever need anything, you know how to reach me."

"Yeah, sure." He got up and was about to walk past her when she grabbed his arm. He gave her an odd look and was about to say something when she beat him to it.

"Here, I think you've earned this." She placed the shiny quarter in his hand and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, just barely catching the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth before turning around. She was barely outside the door when the familiar buzzing noise reached her ears and, despite herself, she had to smile in triumph.

Perhaps there really was divine intervention in the universe, and perhaps she had just bestowed some onto Dean Winchester.


End file.
